


bottom!Harry ft braided hair

by lovebites



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Harry, Feminization, M/M, Riding, reverse cow girl, school girl/teacher, tiny bit of bloodplay really small about tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 23:08:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2446493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovebites/pseuds/lovebites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Braided Harry smut drabbles. Three drabbles consisting of bottom!Harry with his hair braided.</p><p>1st drabble: after tampa concert</p><p>2nd drabble: schoolgirl/teacher</p><p>3d drabble: sub/dom/daddy!kink (teeny tiny bit of bloodplay)</p>
            </blockquote>





	bottom!Harry ft braided hair

After the Tampa concert:

Louis giggled as Harry mouthed and kissed at his neck. “Baby, c’mon. I have to shower.”

Harry pouted as he pulled back and shook his head cutely. “Noooo,” he whined.

“It’s been a few days…” Louis admitted bashfully, “Get off, Pippy Longstockings.” Louis teased as he tugged at on of Harry’s braids.

Harry smirked as he ducked down to kiss Louis. When he bit Louis bottom lip a little harshly he gently soothed it by sucking it in his mouth, he smirked when Louis moaned softly.

“Baby—” Louis tried to argue quickly shutting up when Harry tugged off his shirt, in that sexy way where he only reaches one hand to the back of it to slip it off.

Louis raised an eyebrow while Harry smirked, Louis just noticing that the boy was chewing some gum.

“Yeah?” Harry asked with innocent batted lashes. Harry pushed at Louis chest so he flopped down on the bed. He grinned as he kept himself up with one arm.

“Babe, I’m disgusting. Honestly need to shower. Can come join me and finish this there.” Louis said.

“How am I gonna ride you if you’re taking a shower?” Harry asked in the most innocent voice ever, he even tilted his head cutely for dramatic effect.

Louis groaned as he thrusted up to be met with Harry’s black denim against his.

Harry beamed as he leaned down to kiss Louis slow and dirty. He dipped his tongue down and nipped at Louis bottom lip, sucking at his tongue before he pulled away to kiss down his jaw.

Harry looked up when he heard Louis pop a bubble with gum he didn’t have in his mouth to begin with. “Hey, give it back,” Harry pouted with cute furrowed brows.

“Get it yourself,” Louis said with a challenging gleam in his eye.

Harry got his gum back in his mouth with some grinding and tongue rubbing against Louis tongue. He popped a bubble in Louis face proudly.

“C’mon, been hard for ages now. Get on with the riding.” Louis said as he thrusted his hard cock up against Harry.

~

Nothing was prettier then Harry riding Louis except this. Harry was reverse cowgirl riding Louis. His beautiful braids thrown over his shoulders as he lifted and dropped himself onto Louis. He held onto the boys thighs as he swiveled his tiny bum for Louis to see and grab whenever he wanted.

Louis sat up, wanting to fuck up into Harry. Harry hummed as he spread his legs, moaning pornographically when Louis pulled at his braids, head resting on his shoulder as he fucked up into Harry.

Harry was mewling out little moans and pants. “Yeah, yeah,” he whined like an actual girl porn star. Louis felt smug by just the sound of the sound their thighs made because of how hard he was fucking up into Harry.

Louis chuckled as he nipped at Harrys shoulder. He leaned back against the head board, tugging at Harry’s braids again just to see his back arch.

“Touch yourself, babe.” Louis granted, Harry doing as told and whimpering as Louis worked up a sweat to get Harry off.

_________

School girl AU – Teacher/Student/Over feminization

Harry Styles popped his gum, chewing with a smirk as he strutted around in his heels. The heels added to his height and made him six feet in total. He had his head held high as his red plaid skirt rubbed against his upper thighs, an essay in hand while he made his way to Mr. Tomlinson’s room.

Harry was a boy, he identified as a boy. He just liked to be feminine. His white button up shirt was tied at the waist where it met his skirt and most of the buttons were unbuttoned at the top.

“Come in,” Harry heard his professor say after he knocked.

Harry smiled sweetly as he closed the door behind him when he came in; locking it while his hand was behind his back.

“Hi, Harry.” Louis greeted with a fond smile. He looked down and shook his head. “Heels again? Don’t those hurt your feet?” He asked as he shuffled some papers around. “The braids are a nice touch though, glad to see your hairs grown out so much.” Louis commented nonchantly, one of the few teachers who have stopped boys from bullying Harry out in the hallway.

“Mr. Tomlinson, as much as I would love to be here for a chat. I’m quite upset.” The boy said with a pout as he dropped his essay on to Louis desk.

“Why did I get a C minus?”

Louis looked at the paper and blushed as he fixed his glasses at the tip of his nose. “You didn’t properly cite things, your transitions could use a bit of work, and this essay is a bit sloppy but still good enough to pass with C.” Louis explained as he handed the essay back.

Harry pouted cutely, and clicked his heels. “But professor, this will bring down my average!” Harry whined.

Louis chuckled at the little tantrum. “I’m sure with these notes, you’ll do much better in your next essay.” He said.

“Extra credit? Pretty please, Mr. Tomlinson?” Harry asked with bitten lips.

Louis chuckled and shook his head. “Harry, you know I don’t take extra credit.” Louis said sternly.

Harry pouted, chewing on his gum now nervously. “But professor.” Harry said with a sigh.

“I’m sorry, Harry. You normally do so well, don’t know what happened this time.” Louis said as he began filing some papers.

Harry walked over to the front of Louis desk and sat up on it as Louis got up to put some papers away. Louis chuckled, and rolled his eyes fondly. “Harry, I can’t do anything about that C minus. I’m sorry.”

“What if I suck your cock?” Harry asked sweetly. Louis hands shook at the words, the papers he was shuffling about slipping from his hands and spilling everywhere.

“Harry,” Louis hissed as he turned around. “Excuse me?”

Harry smirked as he saw how red Louis was.

“Wanna suck your cock, Mr. Tomlinson. And not just because I got a C minus. But because I know I can be a good girl and take it down all the way.” Harry whispered.

Louis coughed as he looked at Harry wide eyed. “Harry I think its best you leave now.”

Harry pouted, knowing this was a risk but it being worth it. “I see the way you look at me, Louis.”

Louis blushed, being addressed by his first name.

“I see how you get genuinely mad when some prick tries picking on me. I see the way you look at my long legs. See when you stare at my lips a beat to long, I see how you want me on my knees for you.” Harry finished off as he slipped off the desk coyly and clicked his way to Louis. He dropped down in front of him and looked up smugly after seeing Louis was hard.

“H-harry, someone could walk i-in,” Louis stuttered.

“Locked the door.” Harry said innocently as he placed a sweet kiss over his trousers.

Louis looked up and began counting, Harry was of age but he could still loose his job if they got caught.

He lost all high thoughts when Harry undid his trousers and mouthed over his clothed cock.

~~

“Yeah, you like that?” Louis whispered, back pressed against a wall. Harry’s cherry red lips were working their way up and down Louis shaft. Harry hallowed out his cheeks on the upstroke, eyes glancing up at Louis as he sucked at the head of Louis cock like a loli.

Louis noticed that Harry liked when he pulled at his braids, telling him where to go and such.

Louis tugged at the ends of the braids, smirking as he rubbed his precome over his bright blood red lips.

“Harry closed his eyes and hummed. “Want you to come on my face.” He whispered as he pecked Louis dick gently.

Louis grinned. “Shit, baby girl. Y-yeah, I’ll come on your face.” Louis said softly.

Harry worked his throat all the way down the base of Louis dick, he pulled back with smug eyes, hand moving under his skirt as he sucked Louis off.

Tugging Harry by his braids and tilting his head back, he worked a hand over himself quick and slick before he came with clenched eyes shut.

When Louis opened his eyes, he saw Harry’s tongue with his come on it. His come splattered over Harry’s cherry sinned lips and some splashed over his eyelashes.

Louis thumbed at Harry’s face clean and watched as he sucked at his thumb and swallowed happily.

“So umm yeah I think I can look over your essay again.” Louis quipped.

____

Daddy kink AU. Sub/dom warning (teeny tiny bit of bloodplay)

Louis smiled as he shuffled Harry’s soft brown curls into pretty dutch braids.

Harry was sitting with his legs crossed on the bed as Louis braided his hair. He whimpered softly as Louis tugged at his hair to do his braids.

Harry was hard. He’s been hard since Louis started braiding his hair.

“Daddy, are you almost done?”

“Almost, baby.” Louis said as he was finishing up the final braid. He tied it off before gently kissing Harry’s shoulder.

“How are you?” He asked softly.

“Floaty but still here.” Harry responded back softer.

“On your back then.” Louis ordered.

Harry scurried off and laid in his back, hard cock bobbing about before he plopped down on the bed. Louis smiled as he got in-between the boys thighs and was just rubbing them softly.

“Gonna eat my baby boy out.” Louis said as he spread Harry’s legs apart. Harry’s breath hitched as he nodded and spread his legs wide for Louis.

“You’ll be good and not touch yourself unless I say so.”

~~

Harry was feeling it. He was already airy but he knew he was going to fall soon. Louis was on his stomach eating him out. His leg was thrown over Louis shoulder as he worked his tongue over him and occasionally some fingers.

“Yes! Oh god, yeah, uh huh,” Harry whined high and loud as his back was arched while Louis had three fingers in him and sucking bruises into his thigh.

Louis looked up and saw Harry’s eyes closed as his lips where parted, only closing them to lick them, as he mewled out dirty little moans.

Harry shivered as Louis pulled back his fingers, using both hands to spread Harry to take slow dirty wet licks over Harry’s quivering hole.

“Daddy, want you so bad.” Harry said as he opened up his glassy wide opened eyes.

“Suck on your fingers for me, baby. Put on a show for me.” Louis ordered with a wolfish grin.

Harry didn’t waste no time, which with that command that made him fall completely. He was flying in space now.

Louis watched as Harry sucked two long fingers in his mouth. Plump cherry red lips working down the whites of each knuckle. With his cheeks hollowed out and Harry’s glassy subspace eyes, Louis knew it was time for him to please Harry.

He pulled away and went to slick his cock up with lube. Harry kept sucking on his fingers and kept his legs spread wide. Louis patted Harry’s thigh so the boy would stop. Harry drawing away his spit slicked fingers.

“Pump yourself three times then on your belly.” Louis demanded.

It took harry a few seconds before he nodded and drew his hand slowly to his aching cock.

He bit a whimper down, counting each upstroke and down stroke. His large hands tugged up on the third upstroke, sighing as he pulled his hand away to turn on his stomach.

~~

Harry was gone, he was gone to space and he wasn’t coming down anytime. Louis was driving into him, right at his prostate with each hard thrust. His hands where tugging at his braided hair so his back stayed arched and bum pert just for Louis. The braids were already tight to begin with, so Louis tugging at his hair just turned him on even more. He wasn’t even touching his cock; the most it was touched since they started was the three stroked Harry was allowed.

Harry felt like he was on fire, and he even saw stars in his field of vision. He was so weak but also so strong. He kept himself up because Louis told him too, wanting to be good for his daddy.

He whimpered and bit down harshly on his lip when Louis smacked his bum. He licked his split lip, cringing a bit at the metallic taste of thick blood. Louis reined Harry's hair so he turned his head so the two could kiss. A bit of Harry’s blood smeared into Louis lip and the kiss.

The kiss had done it for Louis. He bit and sucked at Harry’s bottom lip, groaning as he tasted the sting of his babies blood.

Louis quivered as he came, shuddering as he quickly drew a hand under Harry to stroke him while he kept thrusting into him a bit weakly.

“Want you to come now, baby. Come for me. Be a good boy and come.”

Harry groaned as he lost it, arms falling as he came thick white ribbons under him.

“Daddy, daddy, daddy!” He mewled weakly as he shook with after shocks when Louis slowed his thrust, the smaller boy panting deeply at the nape of his neck.

Louis quickly gathered Harry close after he slipped out. He kept him close and kissed all over his gentle face, waiting for Harry to come back down from his subspaced mind. He gently thumbed down Harry’s braids, kissing him sweet and cuddling him close till Harry came back down to him.

**Author's Note:**

> feedback is welcomed! hope you guys liked!!,


End file.
